L'autre coté du miroir
by Alays
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait une autre direction que celle qu'on lu prevoyait...


Disclamer : malheureusement aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient ils sont tous a notre bien aimée JKR mais en attendant je fais ce que je veux avec !!! (et ça promet !! niark !!)

Voila le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir a la lire, je n'ai pas mis de genre précis parce qu'a mon avis ça va partir dans tous les sens. Et puis R parce que certaines choses ne seront pas adaptée au plus jeunes, violence, sexe…

Bonne lecture, votre dévouée Alays…

Chapitres 1 : où on découvre le héros

Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous regarder dans le miroir jusqu'à ce que votre reflet ne soit plus qu'une forme au contour indistinct, ni beau, ni laid, juste une tache ?

J'aimerais pouvoir voir le monde comme si je n'avais jamais rien vu auparavant, le percevoir avec cette naïveté propre aux enfants qui découvrent des centaines de choses par minutes, émerveillés par la beauté d'un monde a la fois simple et compliqué.

Je souhaite qu'aucuns n'enfants n'ai jamais a voir ce que j'ai vu et a subir ce que j'ai subi, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être moi, pour vivre comme n'importe quel garçon, pour connaître mes parents…

La vie est parfois injuste et insoutenable, les épreuves durcissent les cœurs et nous obligent à nous former des carapaces plus épaisse et résistante que le plus solide des cuirs. C'est dans ces expériences que le courage se révèle… ou pas. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fais, ni la façon dont je l'ai fais mais si je pouvais remonter dans le temps et effacer comme d'un souffle sur un tas de poussière les épreuves, les morts, les pertes et les souffrances, je le ferais sans hésiter. Il paraît que notre personnalité résulte de nos échecs et de nos expériences, je teste cette phrase tous les jours et je pense qu'elle est véridique. J'aurais pu devenir un homme comme les autres, qui ne ferait pas de cauchemars, qui aurait un poste sans risque au ministère des transports magiques et qui rentrerait tous les soirs a 18 heures chez lui retrouver sa femme et ses trois enfants, une vie monotone et sans danger.

Mais une fois qu'on a touché un destin hors norme, il reste ancré en vous comme une mauvaise infection, le jour où dans ma peau s'est imprimé cette cicatrice, j'ai été condamné à vivre une existence de responsabilités et de souffrances. Je voudrais pouvoir ne pas me sentir obligé de sauver le monde magique à chaque attaque des forces noires, pouvoir me cacher comme tous les autres sans culpabiliser mais le survivant n'a pas le droit d'avoir des faiblesses, c'est un héros… malheureusement, je ne suis qu'un homme coincé dans une vie qu'il déteste.

Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas passé une nuit normale, les rêves et les cauchemars me poursuivent depuis que j'ai 14 ans, aujourd'hui j'ai même du mal a fermer les yeux, de peur d'être submergé par les images abominables dont ma tête est saturée. C'est étonnant que je ne sois pas devenu fou après tout ce que j'ai vu ou même entendu, un tel niveau de malheurs est insupportable pour n'importe quel esprit…tout compte fait, la raison m'a abandonné depuis bien longtemps.

Les gens que j'aime tombent comme des mouches autours de moi, je suis une malédiction pour quiconque tient à moi, tous ses morts, mes meilleurs amis, mes professeurs, Dumbledore, Sirius, l'Ordre du Phénix et tant d'autres qui ont donnés leurs vie pour une quête perdue d'avance. La culpabilité a fait de moi un être brisé.

Peut-être devrais-je mettre fin a mes jours, quitter ce monde voué à l'échec et cette malédiction de vie qui jour après jour pourrit le sang qui coule dans mes veines, mais non, même ce choix là on ne me permet pas de le faire, pas un jour on oublie de me rappeler la responsabilité que j'ai par rapport à cette communauté en péril.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à assumer ce destin lourd et continuer à attendre que les heures passent jusqu'à l'ultime qui me délivrera de cette existence à attendre la mort.

----------------------------------------

C'est ce que je vous aurais dit a 20 ans si j'avais continué mon chemin comme tout le monde aurait voulu que je le fasse, je serais devenu Harry Pleurnichard Potter le dépressif accablé par le destin de la planète… n'importe quoi.

Mais heureusement j'ai su faire les bon choix et me donner un avenir digne de moi, jamais je ne serais faible… j'aime trop le pouvoir pour ça…

Voila !!!!

Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous avez eu peur quand même (ben quoi !! c'est chouette les fic melo-dramatique larmoyante non ? ;-p )

Le prochain chapitre arrive treeeees bientôt, en attendant les reviewers sont les bienvenus et ca fait toujours plaisir d'être encouragée


End file.
